


the pole dancer who dances with fire

by Sleepywinter



Series: In the jaws of these two predators, Renjun is the safest. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia NCT, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter
Summary: Renjun didn’t fucked up, he simply doesn’t have a choice.And then came Jeno and Jaemin. Renjun doesn't care whilst Jeno is a tyrant who tortures people for fun or Jaemin is a psychological maniac who gets off by seeing bullets pierced on the head someone he hate.they are the first on giving Renjun a right to choose.a little backstory on how Renjun are who is he now.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: In the jaws of these two predators, Renjun is the safest. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876366
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	the pole dancer who dances with fire

**Author's Note:**

> english are not my first language please forgive me if there's some mistake!!  
> these are one of the three our main character backstory. please anticipate it!

Renjun’s past before Jeno and Jaemin were not just about poles, glitters and shimmers. he has been through a lot ( he gotten through hell and got back seems like a correct description about his past) And some of them are not the memory that renjun want to bring with him, he just want to forget and live on his life without those memory.

Being an illegal immigrant with chinese nationality and a North korean ethnicity leaving him with no choices. While Ironically, he was searching for a better life in South korea.

Any life outside of North Korea is better than the life he’s living inside the country. even when he has to take a plunge in this gruesome line of work.

He’s been in the red district business since he was 16. he got nowhere to go, no one to depend on, no official identification, not a single penny and nothing to offer beside his body.

For him, pole dancing is his best choice at the tender age of 16.

Like Jaemin who goes through his way from the bottom of the underworld to where he is now, Renjun also has to crawl through the bottom pit of the red district onto the most soughtfull man in the industry.

And things he did for money back then? Oh dear.

But I had to remind you that Renjun is not all about pretty face, slender body and tiny waist. 

He was and still is clever, cunning, manipulative and dangerous. 

When he had a promising intel base and a grip of how the Cheongnyangni 588 red district works, he started doing a side job. 

And no, he is no by any means, a prostitute. He wasn’t selling sex. He offers more than that.

At first He offered exclusive information and intel services, which he guaranteed secrecy. Then after building trust and growing clientele, he trained to fight, learning techniques that he can corporate with his pole routine and his dance choreo that can masked his possible murder action. after doing one or two special request from his usual client, he started to offers VIP services which is to eliminate someone with elegance and without a trace.

All of his services came With a hefty price of course. He’ll do anything, his body and soul be damned, he’ll do anything for money. 

If there’s money involved, best believe Renjun is there.

he is pretty and he is deadly. don't forget he's also smart and resourceful and people love him for all those kind of reason. 

Thus, the name ‘ _the darling of the red district’_ is graced upon him.

He done a lot of things; scamming a fuck ton of people, manipulating people, using drugs, selling drugs, killing a lot of (maybe not so) innocent people both directly and indirectly.

You know, the usual things you do if you fucked up in life.

But Renjun didn’t fucked up, he simply doesn’t have a choice. There's no such thing as repentance. For people like him, this was the only choice to live. He had no choices since birth. Being an orphan in the most authoritative country in the world, he only had three choices when he was living in north korea ; either to live in this hell on earth then die slowly, to escape then die or to die instantly. 

life is a choice, but it seemed he was never given the opportunity to choose.

And then came Jeno and Jaemin.

Jeno and jaemin came like a fucking hurricane. 

you know what they say, after a hurricane comes a rainbow. Even if the rainbow is not the most beautiful rainbow, it is still a rainbow. 

They both came at the same time, both needing renjun’s services. jaemin for the best information in the red district that he can attain and Jeno who's searching for someone who can kill for him, who's fast and have the cleanest track record. But instead of them receiving renjun’s services, they ended up receiving his all at the end of bargain. 

The two of them are the first to receive Renjun’s attention, love and care. 

because two of them are the first on giving Renjun a right to choose. 

Jeno and Jaemin, both of them, accept Renjun for who he really is, his past and his doings.

And at least what he can do for them to repay them is by doing what they do to him. To Accept of who they are, to care for them and to love both of them.

Renjun doesn't care whilst Jeno is a tyrant who tortures and cut people fingers and toes for fun or jaemin is a psychological maniac who gets off by seeing bullets pierced on the head of someone he hate.

He doesn't care like Jeno and Jaemin doesn't care about him, being a money grubber pole dancer who is always dancing with fire.

The three of them only need each other. 

7 year have passed since he started his career in the Seoul Underworld, 3 years having a relationship with his lovers, he’s now 23.

and honestly? He’s currently living his best life.

he have the money than he ever needed. the luxury he can't even imagine before and a whole lot a love from Jeno and Jaemin.

he is not a pole dancer anymore, at least not a day to day job. he's still doing it for special occasion or for some Neo and SJ hidden operations (this, his boyfriend's didn't know yet)

well, after more than 6 years of being in the pole and still young and fresh you still can't take pole dancing outta Renjun. not now, not ever. even if both of his lover insist to stop he's not going until his own body said so. 

he also sometimes doing some intel and sharing information if needed, exclusively for Neo and SJ most trusted member, in exchange to some favor (or blackmail material of Jaemin and Jeno if necessary) 

Well, if you underlined the fact that he is always in danger because of his two lovers, his life was not different from the life that he was living before.

But you know...He is the Huang Renjun.

The pole dancer who always seems dancing with fire.

And Renjun believes in the jaws of these two predators of the underworld?

He is the safest.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i know i should continue the second chapter of the [dont call me darling] but im soo tempted to finish this monologue so there it is folks.  
> i really appreciate it if you have some input or just some comment if you enjoy this series!


End file.
